


Get rid of the Heat

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: (No it's not but let me have it, F/M, Gasp! How naughty!, How savage, In Public, Ludus has a tribal tattoo on his stomach, Sexy Times, Smut, Wild Ludus, against a tree, it's canon, ok?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Ludus noticed that the swim wear he made for the farmer looks rather nice on her.





	Get rid of the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned and so have you for reading this. You're welcome.

The water droplets shined like gems as they ran down the curve of her breasts, accentuating the wetness of her sweating skin. Her hair was wet as the rest of her body, it stuck to her back creating a nice contrast to her skin tone and bringing out the lively tan that she has desperately been working on the last few days. A light redness was starting to color her shoulders.

 

Ludus noticed that. He also noticed that the swim wear that he made for her looked very well on her body, maybe a bit too well for his comfort. The indigo haired male has been watching her the whole day and the twins have noticed it too, which turned out badly on his end, the reason being the teasing remarks that they have been slyly sending his way. It made his already flustered state worse. Luckily the farmer has been drifting in her own world and didn’t take any notice of the interaction between the noisy bunch.

 

After having their fill of bugging their brother figure, Iluka and Siluka scattered to who knows where, leaving Ludus alone with the farmer at the beach. That made the lulukokoian painfully obvious of the situation that he’s stuck in. He has been pinning over her since day one, only for him to deny it and of course it bites him in the ass later on, because it grew to the point of him falling for the hardworking farmer.

 

(Y/N) finally awakened from her daydream and turned towards the male that stood near the coral reefs. He quickly (and miserably) looked somewhere else, to hide the fact that he was shamelessly checking her out. A tint of red decorated his cheeks.

 

«Hey, Ludus! Come over here!»

 

(Y/N) gleefully called him over. The energetic swaying of her arms, made her lovely molds bounce. God, he can feel himself harden already. Hopefully his loose pants would be enough to hide it.

 

Ludus uncrossed his arms and hesitantly made his way towards her. As soon as he was near enough, he was surprised by a cold and wet feeling. (Y/N) snickered openly. Not ashamed by her mischievous act.

 

«I thought you could use some cooling off. You looked pretty heated over there. Was that all because of little ol’ me?»

 

Her voice dropped to a sultry tone, all the while she send him a coquettish grin.

 

Embarrassment took over his face. How could he be so foolish to think that she wouldn’t notice. Ludus opened his mouth to retort something—anything back at her, but his mind went blank.

 

(Y/N) looked amused by his reaction. Seeing the multi-talented handyman flabbergasted stroked her ego. Her eyelids dropped into dark slits. She made sure to close the distance between their bodies before running one of her hand down from his nape to his clothed chest in a sensual manner. Her eyes followed her movements. She looked up at him once she found a comfy place for her hand to rest on.

 

«Maybe I can help you getting rid of that ‘heat’.»

 

He gulped visibly. Sweat was collecting above his brow. His fingers twitched. Oh, he has wished for nothing else these past few seasons. Yet it wouldn’t be right. It’s way too soon for you to do anything of that sorts. First you need to get to know eachother on a deeper level and he had already planned on taking you out on a date—yet all those thoughts were thrown out the window the very moment her wet lips seeked out his own. The way her puckered lips molded so perfect against his own, was the final straw.

 

His toned arms picked her up effortlessly, throwing her over his shoulder like a limp bag of potatoes. She squeaked, but didn’t do anything to stop Ludus from dragging her off to the secluded area of the tropical forest. Once the beach wasn’t visible any longer, Ludus put the farmer down, but didn’t let go of her. He took some deep breaths before looking at her earnestly. A wild fire was spreading in his ruby eyes, drawing her in.

 

«I don’t want this to be an one time thing. I—»

 

She pressed a finger against his full lips, as she gazed at him with a loving look.

 

«It won’t be.»

 

Her eyelids fully closed as she reached for him to press a meaningful kiss on his lips. He took great care to reciprocate his love into this kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist in a gentle grip, engulfing her senses with his scent. A rough mix of salty like the sea and his own unique body odor.

 

His hands started to wander as soon as the second kiss started. This one is far from innocent. A smile curled on her lips. She raised to stand on her tiptoes to reach for his hair, so that she could undo the man bun. Long blue locks cascaded down his shoulders like waterfalls, creating a breath-taking visual against his dark skin and piercing ruby eyes.

 

(Y/N) held her breath, once she managed to separate herself from his desperate kisses. Short pants left her mouth. Ludus smirked down at her, proud at the lovely blush that colored her cheeks. Now the tables have turned.

 

As her eyes were fixated on his handsome face, he let his hand glide down to her rear to lift her up. This action made her squeak and tightening her hold on his nape. Skillfully he balanced her towards the nearest tree. He gently pressed her against it, after all he didn’t want to hurt her.

 

Her heels pressed against his broad back, eliciting a deep humming from his throat. The rough skin of his hands was more apparent, now that ist pressed against her sensitive skin of her shoulders. One hand moved up to tilt her head, so that Ludus could explore to his heart content. His lushes lips started at her ear, down to her jaw only to end up on the curve of her nape, where her delicate nerves lied. He peppered more feverish kisses, in return that made her groan out in a high pitch. A tasteful smirk grew on his lips. Soon his kisses turned to desperate sucks. Now (Y/N) could hear herself moaning. Ludus separated himself from her. That made her whimper, not liking the loss of his warmth. Ludus chuckled deeply at her reaction. Mirth was dancing in his ruby eyes. He grabbed her soft cheeks in his rough hands, making her look at him.

 

«As much as I would love to hear every little noise you make, I have to remind that we are still out in public.»

 

Her mind was still dazed, but she nodded regardless. Ludus couldn’t help but laugh at her state.

 

«I feel like that won’t make any difference to you or does it?»

 

She nodded in the same fashion again. He shook his head in amusement. A dark look took over his fiery eyes like the fireplace at Lulukoko.

 

«I can think of something to keep you quiet.»

 

Before she can say anything else, his lips locked with hers in a passionate grip. Ludus grinds his hard-on against her. That surprised the farmer. She looked down at tent in his pants that was growing bigger with each passing moment. Ludus liked the new expressions that (Y/N) was showing him. He can’t wait to see what other reactions he can get from her. Once again he flushed his hard body against hers. He starts moving his board hips against her narrow ones. His instincts were taking over. He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear.

 

«Do you have any idea for how long that I’ve graved you? Having you here in my arms like this is a dream coming true.»

 

(Y/N)’s face turned a shade of red that Ludus never saw before and he took great pleasure in being the one that caused it. She knew what the bulge pressed against her stomach was. Was she ready? Ludus took her wrists in his hands and pinned them against the tree bark. He separated his lips from her neck for a moment to look at her in the eyes. Insecurities are swimming under the passionate fire. His voice was hoarse.

 

«I… I have never…is this…ok? I can’t-can’t hold back once we…»

 

(Y/N) knew it. She knew that she was ready after all. Her smaller hands grasped his in a loving grip. Their finger interlaced with each other. Her eyes were burning with determination and love.

 

«I want you. I want all of you. I can take it. Don’t hold back.»

 

That’s all it took to release the shackles that were holding back his passion. As soon as he released the knot on his sash, his member stood proudly against his stomach. The colorful pants didn’t fall to the ground, but found a safe stop around his hips. If (Y/N) wasn’t blushing before, she is now. At the same time she can’t help but be excited for what’s about to come. Just for a second, his fingers released hers to lose the strings of one side her bikini bottom. Now her sensitive lady parts are exposed. Ludus eyes grew darker as he took a good look at her from top to bottom. While he was distracted, the mischievous farmer let her freed hand wander under his tank top. A teasing yet sly glint sparked in her glazed eyes.

 

«I’m feeling a bit exposed. How about you make it even?»

 

Ludus grunted, but did as she demanded of him and took his shirt off. Words couldn’t describe how she was feeling right now. Seeing Ludus in all his glory with his beautiful sculpted body in the open just for her, has brought her to the closest heaven that she has ever wished for. Her nimble fingers followed the inked lines on his stomach without her taking notice of her action. His hands wrapped around her fingers and raised them to his plump lips to kiss them gently. His ruby gems never let go of her.

 

«Later, now it’s all about you, ‘ano’i.»

 

Like a silent promise, her hands were pressed securely against the tree. He pushed his hips forward to graze his cock against her lips. Fortunately she won’t need much preparation by the way the wetness soaked him. He grunted out with an intense expression on his face. (Y/N) was star-eyed as she took it all in. After a few more teasing pushes against her clit, he finally sunk in his girth bit by bit. He sucked in his breath and held it. All the pleasure was clouding his rational mind. She felt a slight pain, but nothing that she can’t take. On the other hand the pressure on her wrists will leave some marks (that she’ll gladly wear in the open in all honesty).

 

Once he was all in, she felt so full, so complete. Why couldn’t she stay like this for the rest of their lives? She released a needy moan and Ludus knew she was ready for him. It started out as slow deep thrusts. Her walls wrapped around him deliciously like an euphoria he had never known. Sweat dripped from his brows, his biceps-and so on. (Y/N) wasn’t faring much better as she buckled up for the wild ride. With every thrust she released a sigh, her breath was getting shallower by the second. Every so often Ludus would grunt when he reached a special nice place inside her. Another moan release from her lips.

 

«M-more! There! Ahh! Yesss!»

 

When he managed to find the same spot, she called out his name like a prayer. Ludus made sure that she called him like that again and a second time and at some point he has lost count. His broad hips moved quicker in a circular movement this time. Heavy breaths surrounded them. The heat was getting to much. At some point Ludus swooped her legs up to wrap around his strong hips. He could feel her so much deeper and he knew that she was enjoying it too. By now she was giggling silly, consumed by the pleasure that he was giving her. Ludus couldn’t help but smile at that. He kissed her nose lovingly as he continued to fuck her. She was surprised and chuckled again. He got her attention.

 

«My ipo. I-I am… ugh! Closssse. May I…?»

 

She nodded. He kissed her fiercely while picking up his speed. Soon his rhythm grew erratic. (Y/N) tucked at his long strands, which in return made him growl lowly.

 

«Aloha iʻa au oe…»

 

After one long and deep pump, his seeds filled her up. The feeling was foreign but inviting. After a small break of both breathing harshly, Ludus moved his cock away. His juices ran down her pussy and tainted her tights.

 

«W-whoa! L-Ludus!-Ah! You were-hah… this was w-wonderful! We sh- ehh?!»

 

Ludus grasped her hips and propped her lips with his cock. An electrifying pleasure shot up her spine, making her bend her back against the tree. Her eyes closed tightly during the process.

 

«E kala mai, but I can’t get enough of you. Hold on a while longer, yeah?»

 

His hands didn’t let go of her as they made love again and again, and neither will his heart for the rest of their eternity.


End file.
